Vícios
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Existem vícios que são eternos...outros apenas passageiros.


Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Casais: 1x2 ou 5x2 fica pela escolha do leitor.

Classificação: K+ (pelo shounen-ai... Acho O.o')

Resumo: Existem vícios que são eternos... Outros apenas passageiros.

Disclaimer: Fui dar uma volta com o Duozinho com a Ranger preta, no meio do passeio se empolgamos e ultrapassamos o limite de velocidade permitido, para meu total azar, um policial fazia a ronda e ganhamos uma bela multa. Como o piloto não tinha grana para a quitação, precisei vender meus direitos autorais sobre os G-boys para não perder a carteira, logo... Nenhum personagem me pertence. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos T.T (se tivesse fins lucrativos eu teria comprado meu Model do Akatsuki a tempos \o/)

Dedicatória: Esse fic vai especialmente para uma autora que escreve muito e que me deu inspiração para voltar a escrever, mesmo sem saber desse detalhe, Blanxe esse fic é especialmente para você! Aproveito e a dedico também a todos os fãs de 1x2 e 5x2 e 1x2x5 e variantes usando esses três números.

Vícios

As folhas caindo em um tom marrom cobriam todo o chão, tanto em sua parte acinzentada pelo concreto, como pela vasta parte verde da grama. O vento começava a adquirir um ar mais frio, mas isso não era motivo suficiente para impedir que várias crianças saíssem de casa e passassem um agradável final de tarde no parque mais perto de suas moradias.

Desviou o olhar da cena a sua frente e ficou fitando o bocal prateado da latinha que tinha em mãos. Quando foi que começara a ficar tão saudoso dessa maneira? Talvez fosse pelo clima que começava a esfriar e o fizesse se lembrar dele.

Deixou que seu corpo sentasse sobre a fria superfície de concreto de um dos bancos do local e elevou a vista para o lago logo mais a frente. Todo aquele lugar lhe trazia uma estranha nostalgia de um passado que tinha certeza que não voltaria mais. Suspirou. Não estava se lamentando ou algo do tipo, apenas sentia falta. Sua vida era algo tão vazio e sem sentido desde que tudo havia acontecido. Em um dia se conhece o motivo para estar ali, vivo e no outro você sabe que quer morrer por perder esse motivo.

Os violetas se fecharam e deixou que sua cabeça tombasse para trás, relaxando o corpo sobre o encosto do banco. Já fazia quanto tempo desde a última vez em que o vira? Dez anos? Era tempo demais para ficar esperançoso novamente, como havia sido no começo de tudo.

Levou a latinha até os lábios e deixou que o líquido amarelado escorresse gelado por sua garganta, o sabor meio amargo já lhe era familiar há anos e isso não o incomodava mais. Encostou o objeto sobre a testa e sentiu a temperatura ali esfriar, estava precisando parar de pensar sobre aquilo tudo, parar de se lembrar, parar de tentar se convencer de que contos de fadas poderiam existir e de que a vida poderia imitar as novelas que passavam na televisão.

Retirou a latinha da testa e se curvou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e ficou observando o cilindro entre as mãos. Já estava mais do que na hora de se dar conta de que tudo não passava de fantasia, assim como havia sido aquele sentimento que sentira há tanto tempo e que ainda hoje lhe fazia o favor de atormentar sua vida.

Deu um sobressalto quando sentiu um outro alguém se sentando ao seu lado no banco. A perna esquerda encostando de leve com a sua e o cheiro forte de fumaça invadindo suas narinas sem pedir permissão. Endireitou-se sobre o banco a fim de olhar melhor para a pessoa ao seu lado e pedir que se retirasse, mas foi só olhar para a face do homem ali sentado que todas as palavras em seus lábios morreram antes mesmo de o abandonarem.

- Vejo que anda bem...

As palavras o tiraram de seu leve estado de torpor e o trouxeram de volta a realidade. Afinal o que ele estava fazendo ali? Não era uma miragem o que via a sua frente... Simplesmente não poderia ser.

- Você também não me parece mal...

O tom de sua voz saiu normal, fria. Não parecia que estava novamente na frente da única pessoa que o assombrava durante tantos anos. Era mais como se houvesse acabado de se encontrar com algum conhecido do trabalho, do que com a pessoa que realmente amava durante todo esse tempo.

Observou os traços firmes do rosto oriental, os anos apenas o deixaram com um ar mais adulto, mais másculo. A roupa formal indicava de que o mesmo havia acabado de deixar o trabalho ou então que havia fugido dele, mas duvidava que o outro fosse capaz de um ato assim. Rapidamente avistou o pequeno rolo branco entre os lábios e fez uma careta, era dali que vinha o cheiro de fumaça.

- Isso mata sabia? – Disse meio a contra gosto mostrando o cigarro com um dos dedos em haste apontando para o mesmo.

- Não tão rápido quanto isso que você tem em mãos. – As palavras sarcásticas saindo com um tom de descontração nunca antes ouvido por ele. Era verdade, tanto o cigarro do rapaz quanto sua latinha de cerveja matava, em tempos diferentes, mas ambos era um convite à morte em prestações.

- Empatados então. – Sorriu. Há tempos não se encontravam e tudo o que conseguira fazer fora repreender um ato do outro. – Mas você sabe como é: Quando se perde um vicio, vai logo procurar outro.

- Sim eu sei...

Era estranho estar ao lado dele novamente, nunca poderia imaginar que o encontraria assim depois de tanto tempo e em um simples parque no meio da cidade em um final de tarde. Poderia ser mais alegre, mas festivo. Poderia abraçar o outro, lhe pedir perdão por algo que não havia feito, poderia tentar reatar com ele... Mas sabia que não tinha mais chances.

- Então... Como tem passado? – A pergunta deixou seus lábios sem nem mesmo pensar sobre ela. Sua vista olhava o grande lago que começava a ganhar uma tonalidade dourada devido aos raios solares que começavam a se esconder de vez atrás da outra margem.

- Bem, como você mesmo me disse... Creio que não preciso fazer a mesma pergunta para saber que você também está bem.

Sorriu um sorriso fraco e debochado, somente para ele. Era obvio essa constatação do outro rapaz. Não precisava ser um gênio para chegar a essa observação. Juntou as mãos deixando a latinha ao seu lado no banco e ficou entrelaçando os dedos. Estava nervoso. Seu coração batia rápido e não sabia o que poderia falar com ele. Oras era tempo demais sem se ver, como saberia o que fazer ou o que não fazer?

- Você continua com a mesma mania irritante de ficar trançando os dedos quando está nervoso.

A voz grossa o fez sobressaltar-se novamente. Detestava de quando se esquecia que o outro estava ao seu lado e se perdia em pensamentos próprios. Sempre acabava levando o susto que havia tido agora a pouco.

- É. Algumas manias são para sempre... – Calou-se. O que mais poderia falar com ele? Estava completamente perdido, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou que rumo seguir.

- Então... Como anda sua vida...?

Sorriu diante a tentativa do outro iniciar uma conversa. Nunca imaginara que seria o oriental a começar um dialogo e não ele. Afinal o super-ativo e desbocado ali era ele e não ao contrario.

- Não mudou muita coisa... Ainda continuo trabalhando no mesmo local de dez anos atrás, eu gosto realmente de lá. Tenho meu canto e consigo sobreviver...

- Pelo menos você faz algo do qual gosta... – Elevou o olhar para o outro e o ficou observando, havia algo mais de diferente ali, mas não sabia definir o que seria. – Creio que também compartilha dessa vida com alguém, certo Duo?

Chocou-se diante da pergunta. Não acreditava que ele poderia ser tão idiota assim, ou então era somente uma farsa? Não importa. Como o outro insinuara que ele havia se casado ou que estava vivendo com outra pessoa... Ele SEMPRE deixara claro que amava aquele maldito oriental, então como o próprio poderia cogitar uma idéia dessas?

- E você continua inocente como sempre... – Sua voz saiu exasperada, estava se irritando com a tapadisse do outro.

- Talvez...

Respirou cansado diante do descaso do outro. Era incrível como ele conseguia irrita-lo daquela maneira. Ele era o único que realmente conseguia abalar suas emoções tão forte assim, o único que sabia onde e quando tocar na ferida para vê-la sangrando. O único que ainda não conseguia entender que os sentimentos dele não haviam mudado por todos esses anos.

Levantou-se nervoso e se pos a frente do antigo piloto. Era cretinice demais aquele maldito aparecer assim de repente e ficar instigando que ele pudesse ter tido qualquer outro tipo de relação depois de tudo o que havia se passado entre ambos. Olhava com uma raiva contida para a face do outro e via espelhada nos olhos do rapaz uma tremenda indiferença, tudo somente para irritá-lo, somente para fazê-lo perder a cabeça e somente para dar o primeiro passo.

- Caramba! É sempre assim! Você não se toca mesmo, né? Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, será que ainda não caiu à ficha de que a única pessoa com quem eu aceitaria formar uma vida seria você? Seria ao seu lado? É tão difícil assim de entender algo tão simples como as palavras: E-U-A-M-O-V-O-C-Ê!?

Gritou a plenos pulmões. Danem-se as outras pessoas ao redor. Dane-se tudo e qualquer respeito que deveria ter por uma pessoa. Havia se cansado de sempre esperar qualquer coisa e nunca recebe-la, cansado de simplesmente esperar que um dia todos os seus delírios e sonhos se tornassem reais e pudesse ter uma vida realmente feliz com o infeliz oriental a sua frente.

- Mas... Agora é tarde demais... – Murmurou para si mesmo. Sabia que depois de tanto tempo não teria mais como ter esperanças de qualquer coisa. – Você já tem sua vida... Sua família... Sua mulher... Seus filhos... Quem em total lucidez largaria tudo isso para ficar com um mero zé-ninguém como eu?

- Certo ex-piloto que demorou todo esse tempo para descobrir que realmente amava certo americano...

Levantou o olhar e fitou o rosto sereno a sua frente. Havia realmente ouvido certo? Ok, dessa vez a cerveja havia feito seu efeito mais rápido... Somente isso para explicar o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Como...?

Percebeu um pequeno sorriso se formar naqueles lábios que nunca sorriam e o outro se levantando a sua frente. Sentiu quando a mão quente e áspera tocou sua face em um carinho gostoso e as palavras calmas que seguiram o toque.

- Eu largaria tudo isso... Para ficar com alguém que me ama e que eu amo.

- Mas... – O choque o pegara de tal maneira que as palavras morreram momentaneamente em seus lábios. Era imprudência demais para uma só pessoa que nunca fora imprudente. – Mas... Você é casado... E com certeza tem filhos... E...

- Pensei que quem não entendia as coisas aqui era eu... – Olhou atônito para o oriental. Como assim não estava entendendo? Sentiu o outro suspirar antes de tomar fôlego novamente e continuar suas palavras. – Sou divorciado há cinco anos. Tenho dois filhos lindos que eu realmente amo e os vejo todos os finais de semana. Vivo em uma cobertura no centro da cidade a pelo menos dois anos. Estou em uma brilhante carreira no meu trabalho como advogado. Tenho te seguido com medo de me aproximar durante um ano... E... Aquela Ranger preta [1 estacionada logo ali é minha.

Observou o rosto sério do oriental a sua frente, não era brincadeira, deveria saber disso: o outro nunca fora de brincar com coisas sérias, como ele próprio vivia fazendo. Ficou um tempo calado, tentando absorver todas as palavras que o outro havia acabado de lhe falar. Parecia fantástico demais para ser real.

- Ainda acha que eu não largaria tudo para ficar com você? – As palavras serenas, o fez fitar o rosto sério ao seu lado. – Duo... Não quero perder a chance de ficar novamente com você.

Como uma lâmpada acendendo, todas as palavras do oriental pareceram fazer sentido de uma só vez e sentiu uma lágrima quente escorrendo por sua face, antes dessa ser carinhosamente enxuta pelo digito do outro.

- E então...?

Via receio, medo, confiança, esperança, amor, paixão, incerteza... Tudo junto nas íris a sua frente e com um sorriso levado estampado no rosto deu um beijinho de leve na ponta do nariz do rapaz antes de responder.

- Com uma condição: Eu dirijo essa belezinha...

Ouviu com satisfação uma sonora gargalhada do outro antes de ser enlaçado pela cintura pelos braços fortes do oriental.

- Você não mudou nada...

- Alguns vícios a gente nunca perde.

Caminharam juntos em direção a saída do parque e para o veiculo estacionado próximo a ela. No banco ficavam esquecidos apenas uma latinha de cerveja e um maço de cigarros aberto.

Owari

[1 Juro que esse fic se formou em minha mente no momento em que eu vi uma Ranger 4x4 preta, maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem, fazendo manobra para estacionar em uma rua. lol

Bem, está ai, minha volta ao mundo de escritores. Tinha que voltar com grande estilo no fandon de Gundam, né?

A idéia surgiu realmente da Ranger preta, mas eu tava mira bolando ela alguns instantes antes de avistar o tal carro. Queria fazer algo que ficasse ao gosto do freguês e daí saiu isso: um fic que pode ser lida tanto como uma 1x2 ou como uma 5x2... Escolha por vocês. Não ficou bem da maneira que eu queria, é difícil não colocar nenhuma característica do Heero ou do Wufei para não ficar mais na cara. E o fim ficou muito "comido", mas também, não tinha como enrolar mais.

No mais, ta ai... Talvez volte com novas historias, ando pensando em bastante coisa, mas não tenho tempo para colocar no papel.

Reviews são sempre bem vindas!

Keiko Maxwell

Agosto/2008


End file.
